Summer 1999
by Clan-Rosie
Summary: Harry's first normal summer. With no worries of evil maniacs after him. A few other canon pairings aswell.


**Basically I just started writing about what I think could've been Harry's first normal summer, I highly doubt the first one after the war was normal, considering the wizarding world would still be recovering from the war - anyway, this is my first fanfiction so could reviews contain only _constructive _criticism please? Oh and I wasn't sure about the rating so I just put it to 'T' just in case the later chapters require it.**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? I mean we all know that Stephanie Meyer is the author of Harry Potter... apologies J.K.R, that was a bad joke, no offence meant.**

It was late July 1999, and the residents of the Burrow were beginning to wake - with the exception of Mrs Weasley who was already humming in the kitchen, bacon and eggs frying themselves on the stove, the alluring scent wafting up the stairs, (no doubt the cause for the other's awakening) as she busied herself with the tea.

Harry sat up, and after locating his glasses, manoeuvred his way out of the room, stepping over a mumbling George and around Ron's bed. After brushing his teeth and shaving, using the enchanted razor Bill and Fleur gave him two summers ago, he was towelling his face when interrupted by a thundering of footsteps in the landing, and a flurry of red darting inside the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"I win again Hermione – better luck tomorrow!" Ginny said as she bolted the door.

Panting, she turned around to find a very startled Harry staring at her from the sink.

"Oh sorry, the door was open, just me and Hermione's morning race to the bathroom," Ginny explained, turning back to the door, "I'll come back when you're fini-"

Her words were cut off by a grinning Harry pulling her into an embrace and pressing his lips against hers.

"Actually, I'm not sorry, not sorry at all," she murmured against his mouth, two minutes later, wrapping her arms around him, leaning in for another kiss, which was broken up by a hammering on the door.

"Ginny! Come on! I'm bursting!" called Hermione from the landing,

"Ginny? But George said Harry just went to shave," Ron said foggily,

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, exchanging worried glances,

"No Ronald, it was definitely _Ginny_that just went in th- _oh_," Hermione broke off, sounding amused.

Ginny surprised Harry by grabbing him by the shirt, unlocking the door and shoving him out onto the landing, "Again I'm very sorry for interrupting you Harry," she smiled sweetly, "And I'll be out in a minute," she added to a smirking Hermione, before shutting the door again.

Harry smiled sheepishly at the glares Ron was giving him, and hurried down the crooked staircase, very thankful that Ron hadn't had his wand with him.

"Good morning Harry dear, now eat up," Mrs Weasley said, tipping several pieces of bacon onto his plate, "I'm sure that house-elf doesn't feed you and Ron enough, if it weren't for the Auror training you two would look like scare-crows!"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, and don't worry, it's not Kreacher's cooking, just lately the work hours have been long, should get better soon though, we're getting a large team of trainees in September," Harry replied,

"Well that's good to hear, you've been understaffed for a while now haven't you? And Harry, remember what we said about you calling us Arthur and Molly? Honestly you've known us long enough," she smiled at him,

"Okay, sorry _Molly_," he smiled awkwardly, "And how is Mr We- I mean, _Arthur_, doing at work? Haven't seen him much lately, Kingsley said his department's quite busy at the moment,"

"Ah yes, Arthur is doing well, glad he's back at his old job again, the Ministry have finally decided to take the Muggle Artefacts seriously now, he's also got a lot of involvements with Muggle Relations as well, so he's very busy, that's why he couldn't come home last night, but happy, and he got a pay rise last week! Well overdue if you ask me – ah well, better late than never!" she said, tipping some egg and toast onto Harry's plate. He smiled at her in return, unable to reply due to excess of bacon.

As Molly turned back to the stove, a very clean smelling Ginny slid into a chair next to him, "Feels a bit like Déjà-Vu doesn't it?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek, and pointing at one of the many banners hung around the room, embroidered with hearts and the words 'Percy & Audrey', "Except this time it isn't as rushed, Voldemort's dead, nearly all the death-eaters are locked up, therefore you don't have to pretend to be my 'cousin Barney' so it's okay if we snog in the middle of the dance floor," she grinned at him,

"What was that Ginny dear?" Molly asked turning around again, laden with sausages.

"Nothing mum, Ron and Hermione will be down in a minute, they're just using the bathroom," she winked at Harry, then murmured, "Filthy hypocrite,"

"Ah good, after breakfast I'd just like a little help cleaning up the yard and then I think we're done, Percy and Charlie have gone to pick up the flowers, Audrey's just making some last minute preparations to the dresses, it really is quite romantic isn't it? A hilltop wedding during sunset," she broke off, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I tell you," George said sitting down opposite them, "I'll be glad when this is over, not that I don't like Audrey, but I can't wait to have my room back. No offence Harry, you're alright, but Ron snores like a troll- oh there he is now,"

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen, both looking distinctly dishevelled, Ron slightly pink around the ears, Hermione's hair bushier than usual.

"Ah there you two are! Eat up now; we've got work to do!"


End file.
